Careless In Love
by The Generic Overlord
Summary: Ema was summoned by Klavier to investigate an obscure dance club's "private rooms", but after some sort of lock mechanism failure, they're trapped as the room's automatic "mood setter" turns the lights down and plays "Careless Whisper"... And it seems like George Michael's magic managed to affect the fop and the detective quite well. (Oneshot, Klema, Smut)


**Careless In Love**

"Dammit all." Chomping on her Snackoos, Detective Ema Skye looked at her phone. She received a text message from the glimmerous fop - aka, Prosecutor Klavier Gavin - asking her to come to an obscure dance club. Apparently the younger man is currently in need of assistance, "Sorry, I have to go, Mr. Edgeworth. I have been summoned by... The fop."

"No worries. It's understandable." Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth nodded sitting on his office chair, "Tell Prosecutor Gavin not to touch anything major in the crime scene, and that goes for you, too."

"Yes, sir." The detective nodded her head as she waved goodbye, leaving Miles alone in the office - well, seemingly alone, because Ema could have sworn she heard a female voice say " _Mmm foolish fool_ " from under the Chief Prosecutor's desk. She also could have sworn that she heard the owner of said desk grunting and slamming his fist on the wood table the instant she turned around. But Ema shrugged it off as just something that she shouldn't be worrying about.

As she walked outside, Ema checked her phone once more, discovering that the dance club was only a walk away from the prosecutor's office building. That's good; at least she doesn't have to labor away to get to the fop's location, giving her more ample time to investigate. And only a few minutes later, she found out that entering the dance club was also easier than she thought. All she had to do was flash her badge, and that was it, "Huh. That was easy."

Closing the door behind her, the caliginous, dark, foggy dance club lit up with strobe lights that are blinding to look at. Young women and men are dancing suggestively, and conga lines of grinding young adults chugged along the misty dancefloor. Trying not to get dragged in their train line of obscene cavorting, the detective rushed over to the backstage area, where there were private rooms for couples to take advantage of, where clubbers go in and dance in a _different_ way. It made her think that the fop might have more dubious intentions than simply investigating, "If that fop is dragging me here for anything other than helping him with evidence, I swear I will -"

A strong yank of her arm pulled her inside of one of the private rooms. Ema's first reaction, of course, was to smack the silly bastard, but when the metal doors closed, it was revealed to be none other than the fop himself, Klavier, "Fräulein Detective, thank god you're here -"

"You have five seconds to get your hands off me before I hit you so hard, your ancestors would feel it." She threatened him with her fist aimed right at his face. After he quickly lets her arm go, Ema patted her sleeve off, "Goddammit. Why did you drag me in here, you glimmerous fop?"

"I needed you here as soon as possible. I found a couple of things in this privacy room or whatever it's called." Klavier's finger points out to the bed. Great. The damn room has a bed, too? "The first thing that caught my eye was the bed, but the second thing was that mysterious box on the table. I didn't want to open it because you said I shouldn't."

The detective scowls, rolling her eyes, irritated by the glimmerous fop's lack of effort, "Ugh. Here. Let me see that thing." She storms over to the nightstand before opening it, "... You glimmerous fop these are condoms." Oh. Of course, "Nice prank, by the way -"

Vibrations of loud metal objects grinding stopped her. They sound like the noise made when a large bank vault closes, which led the detective to freak out, dropping the box full of condoms, and rushing to the door before discovering that they are completely locked inside. And the prospect of getting stuck in a room with a glimmerous prosecutor didn't make Ema that happy, "Damn it! Open the damn door!"

She tried her best to turn the doorknob and bust down the metal door; however, there was some sort of lock mechanism that prevents her (and ultimately, her _and_ Klavier) from exiting this obscure sex room. Which kind of begs the question. There doesn't seem to be any major evidence, so why did Klavier ask her to come here? Surely, the fop is just as surprised by this lock mechanism - that is, unless, "You little glimmerous fop! You did this intentionally!"

"I swear, I had nothing to do with anything." Klavier backed up, trying not to aggravate Ema any more than she already was. He had no idea what was going on either. He ran over to the door, trying to get it open as well. Like Fräulein Detective's attempts to open it, his efforts were in vain. The lock mechanism is ridiculously tough to undo, "This isn't working."

Damn right it wasn't, and the detective was not pleased with their situation. As in, beyond angry. And her rage is aimed right at the glimmerous prosecutor, "I doubt you don't have anything to do with this. I mean, you call me to go to some obscure dance club; you drag me here by my arm; the so called 'evidence' you showed me is a pack of condoms; and now you managed to lock us in here!"

"Fräulein Detective, I'm being serious. I had no intention of keeping us in here." Klavier started to sweat in nervousness, "I mean, at least we could just wait until the lock mechanism is -"

The lights immediately dimmed as a mirror ball sparkles. Rose petals fell from the ceiling, as with glitter. However, that wasn't the only thing that could happen. In fact, a song automatically plays from the speakers.

 _Whoa whoa whoa_

 _Mmm_

"What the hell?!" Now a song is playing. Great. But it wasn't any ordinary song. That drum intro and that unmistakable saxophone riff - it was the apotheosis of all sensual saxophone riffs, and Ema knows this song all too well, "You dumb, glittery glimmerous fop, this is -"

 _I feel so unsure_

 _As I take your hand_

 _And lead you to the dance floor_

Klavier, as a former rock star, knows exactly what this song is. I mean, really. How can a music aficionado not know George Michael's 1984 blessing to saxophones and sex, _Careless Whisper_? It's a bedroom classic... Well, Klavier would have enjoyed listening to it on his own, but the problem is, is that he isn't trying to serenade the detective with such a sensuous melody, "Fräulein, this is not what you think. I didn't touch anything."

 _As the music dies  
Something in your eyes  
Calls to mind a silver screen  
And all it's sad goodbyes_

"Bullshit, I don't believe you. You trap me in this room, then you locked the door on both of us. A disco ball drops down, flower petals randomly fall on the bed, and now you play _Careless Whisper_ on me?" Ema looked like she was just about ready to sock the prosecutor smack dab on his jaw, "Be honest with me, you glimmerous fop. Are you trying to fuck me?"

 _I'm never gonna dance again  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm_

 _Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool_

It was a lose-lose situation. If the ex-rock star prosecutor says yes, obviously, he would leave with a broken mandible. If he says no, Fräulein Detective over here will think he's lying and badger him until he says he does. Maybe he can try to explain that he's not responsible for this elaborate trap? ... Or maybe he should pull her leg a little? "But of course, Fräulein. I didn't bring you here, but I'm sure fate did."

 _I should have known better than to cheat a friend  
And waste a chance that I've been given_

"I knew it." Ema scowled, blushing, crossing her arms, "Stupid fop. Pulling some complex sex request on me. You know I could file a sexual assault report on you for this?"

 _So I'm never gonna dance again  
The way I danced with you_

The blond haired prosecutor chuckled. He knows damn well that Ema does fancy him deep down inside that snappy, scientific heart of hers. Klavier, though completely unskilled in intimacy, knows the warning signs when a woman takes interest in him. Judging by the way Fräulein Detective blushes at his words, she has some underlying attraction to him, "Well, please. Do go ahead, Fräulein. And while you're at it, why don't you tell me what that pink color is on your face?"

 _Time can never mend  
The careless whispers of a good friend_

"It - It's nothing, fop!" She turned her head around, avoiding eye contact. How could that coxcomb glimmerous fop make her blush like that? "Don't go thinking that I'm an easy lay. I'm not. Your fop talk doesn't affect me!"

 _To the heart and mind  
Ignorance is kind  
There's no comfort in the truth  
Pain is all you'll find_

"Are you sure, Fräulein Detective?" For reasons unknown, Klavier began to advance closer to her, carefully taking short, forward steps. His stare was fixed into Ema's eyes, and a wide smug panned across his face. It was if _Careless Whisper_ got to him. Taking the way he wrapped his arms around her waist, and the fact that he's humming the saxophone riff into consideration, _Careless Whisper_ didn't just get to him; it hypnotized him, "A good detective shouldn't lie like that, and a fair lady like you shouldn't, either."

 _I'm never gonna dance again  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool_

"Tch. Damn fop." Ema began to realize that she, too, was being touched by _Careless Whisper_ \- well, more like fondled and groped inappropriately, because she can't help but trace her right index finger on the smooth, slightly tan skin of the fop's cheek, "Why am I touching you?"

 _I should have known better than to cheat a friend  
And waste a chance that I've been given_

The atmosphere in the room got heavier, and it was if the glimmerous fop has his own gravitational pull, since she found herself to unconsciously wrap her arms around his neck, slowly inching closer to his face. Lips, right and ready to touch as the final two lines of the chorus follow...

 _So I'm never gonna dance again  
The way I danced with you_

"... Fuck you, George Michael." Without any more hesitation, she forcefully slammed her lips into Klavier's, nearly cutting his lip with one of her incisor teeth, pushing him down on the pink bed, pinning him down on the magenta silk blanket, prompting him to gasp out of surprise.

 _Tonight the music seems so loud  
I wish that we could lose this crowd  
Maybe it's better this way  
We'd hurt each other with the things we want to say_

"You wanted to fuck me, so why should I resist?" Ema was like an entirely different person at that point. Reveling in the sensual sounds of _Careless Whisper_ , the detective's right hand was traveling down, aiming for the glimmerous fop's pants, which simply startled said blond, prosecuting fop. However, movement isn't possible, since this woman is unexpectedly strong, overpowering Klavier, making him unable to escape her southbound fondling, "You asked for it, fop."

 _We could have been so good together  
We could have lived this dance forever  
But now who's gonna dance with me  
Please stay_

"F - Fräulein." Klavier realized that he might have gotten himself in a bind. That carnal, lustful stare in Ema's eyes says it all. She wants all of him, and he brought this to fruition. Yet as he felt the woman's cold fingers crawl south, the instant she touched the tip his cock, it sent an odd, unfamiliar sensation up his spine, burning his face a bright red color, " _Nngh_..."

 _And I'm never gonna dance again  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool_

Ema licked her lips, eagerly letting the " _George Michael's bang bang rhapsody_ " take her hand even lower, and lower, and lower. She continued until she lightly clutched the fop's limp manhood, looking pissed that he wasn't up, and drawing an audible gasp from Klavier's surprised reaction. The detective took it as a sign to slither down and undo his pants, having a full view of the younger man's cock, "I have no idea what the hell I'm doing, but I'm gonna do it, anyway."

 _I should have known better than to cheat a friend  
And waste a chance that I've been given_

In thirst and music driven hunger, she licked her lips as her hand made strong, vigorous pumps, stroking the glimmerous prosecutor, licking his cock, hoping it would get erect from her touch. And it did. Quite fast, actually. Klavier could only grunt " _Fräulein_ " at the sensation of her mouth wrapping around the tip of his erection. He had no idea this is how a blow job felt like.

 _So I'm never gonna dance again  
The way I danced with you_

Speeding up, the detective starts downing his length without choking. It wasn't as difficult to fit whole inside her mouth. Maybe she doesn't choke easily? Who knows? " _Mmm_..." Ema bobbed her head, taking great focus on the sensitive part of the fop's dick - the tip - rolling her tongue on it, using her left index finger to rub it with circular motions. Although she looks like an expert, she has absolutely no idea what she's doing; in actuality, this is the first time she's giving a blow job. Maybe _Careless Whisper_ truly does make sexual magic?

 _Now that you've gone  
Now that you've gone  
Now that you've gone_

"Fräulein De - _agh_... I can't -" Klavier was incapable of words. All he did was cover his face with both of his arms at how embarrassingly good it felt to be pleasured by Fräulein Detective's mouth. In fact, it felt too good. Because he was right and ready to cum at any given second, "F - Fräulein - F - Fuck..."

 _Was what I did so wrong  
So wrong that you had to leave me alone_

And after the final verse of the song and the final sensual music finished, he did exactly as he thought he would. Moaning " _Fräulein!_ " at the top of his lungs, nearly shattering his own eardrums as he came all over the insides of Ema's mouth in big spurts; he immediately felt drained of energy after that bit, "I... I..."

The detective effortlessly swallowed Klavier's semen, wiping off any excess with the back of her hand, and for some reason, the music immediately restarted, playing _Careless Whisper_ once again. As if that erotic saxophone riff was her driving force, she was back in her libidinous urges. Ema's hands traveled to Klavier's shirt, unbuttoning it with sexual zeal, "God fucking dammit. You have no idea how much this song makes me wanna fuck you so hard, you glimmerous fop."

"Fräulein Detective, what happened to you? You -" His question was answered by an intense kiss from the detective, almost taking him by surprise while she finished unbuttoning his black shirt. His eyes widened at the odd taste from her mouth, which he realized was Snackoos and his own cum. He was about ready to thrash in the horrifying revelation of what he just tasted right now.

Suddenly, Ema backed away, slowly taking her lab coat, shoes, and setting her pink glasses to the side. Even an idiot would know what she's thinking about doing next. And if that wasn't enough of a hint that she wants to spend some quality time on the pink bed with Klavier, then maybe the fact she just began taking off her clothes swiftly, one by one, would be a sign.

"Tell me, glimmerous fop, do you want to fuck me?" Ema licked her lips, thirsty and eager to let the music take control of her sexual consciousness. She carelessly tosses the last of her outer clothes, leaving her with only her underwear. But not just any normal underwear, because Klavier was completely taken aback - flustered, even, when his eyes fixated on the detective's incredibly lacy, embroidered lingerie. Black bra, black garterbelt, black G-String panties, black stockings - she's practically wearing the entire Victoria's Secret package.

There are no words to describe the color of the prosecutor's cheeks right now. Magenta, rouge, salmon, red, pink, who knows? All Klavier knows is that he could feel the pit of his stomach the longer he stares at her, "Fräulein Detective, why are you wearing lingerie?"

"It's my personal Lingerie Wednesday. I wear it just in case of emergency." She slowly approaches him, crawling up to him, licking her lips. Her hand travels north, tracing a line on Klavier's chest with her finger, reaching his clavicle, "Actually, I think I'm having an emergency right now, so why don't you help me out, you glimmerous fop?"

Slipping a quiet " _dammit_ " under his breath, Klavier wraps his arms around the woman's waist, pulling her in and crashing his lips with hers. He could hear the Fräulein Detective moan as his tongue makes way inside of her mouth, tangling with hers in a wild, passionate, deep kiss. As the song reached its second chorus, the prosecutor realized that Ema isn't the only one being hypnotized by that music, because he could feel his own carnal desires skyrocket at every lyric sung, "Fräulein."

Moving to the pace of the music, his hands slowly traveled down the detective's back, outlining the curve of her spine. Once he reached as low as his hands could go, he makes a gentle slap on her ass, right before grabbing it. As expected, she replies with a gentle grip on his erection, prompting him to twitch from her warm grasp. He mutters the word " _Fräulein_ " over and over, in a repetitive cycle as she works his cock in quick, fluid strokes.

 _Tonight the music seems so loud  
I wish that we could lose this crowd  
Maybe it's better this way  
We'd hurt each other with the things we want to say_

The song is almost over, and judging by the raunchy glare in Fräulein Detective's eyes, she's been dying to crank it up a notch. As for the glimmerous fop, Klavier realized that he wanted this dance to be taken to the next level as well. But before he could proceed any further, he had to ask Ema an important question, "Tell me, Fräulein Detective, have you had any sexual experience before? Because you seem like you know exactly what to do."

"The answer is no, fop." Huh, that was a rather quick response, "I'll be honest with you, I'm only going by instinct. I've never went this far with anyone in my life. And you don't need to tell me about _your_ sex life; I know how you rockstars roll."

She firmly poked him on the chest prior to backing away, crossing her arms and glaring straight into his eyes, "Unlike you, I'm not some rockstar man-whore fop who passes his dick around like a hot potato game -"

"For your information, Fräulein, I would never sleep around like that!" Klavier vehemently scowled at her with a red face of embarrassment, sitting up to give his rebuttal, "You're simply going off of baseless conjecture. Just because I was a rockstar doesn't mean I have sex. In fact, _I never even had sex at all_ -"

His eyes widened, and he stopped himself short the moment he realized what he just said, " _Nein_! I - I never. I don't think that I. Umm. What I meant to say was. I, uh."

Uh oh, that right there was highly classified information, and it wasn't supposed to be disclosed at all. But it was too late, because the detective already has a condescendingly smug, wide grin panned on her face. Under her breath were silent chuckles which were immediately followed by a fit of snickering and laughter, "HA HA HA! I you fell for it! HA! I fucking knew it all along! You are a virgin!"

Ah, good ol' reverse psychology. Ema got him real good on that one. Thanks to her, Klavier Gavin, the man who became the guitarist heartthrob of the now defunct Gavinners, the blond haired dreamboat prosecutor, the famous rockstar ladies sought after - yeah, thanks to Ema Skye, Klavier Gavin revealed that he never had sex in his entire life. Despite the fact that he could have slept with more than a hundred women by now, this rockstar prosecutor is, indeed, a _virgin_.

"You know what, Fräulein? You're right. I confess, I am a virgin." His cheeks turn a deep crimson. Klavier could literally feel his dignity being pulverized and torn by this woman's underhanded trickery, and it's actually causing him physical pain, "There. I said it. Happy now?"

The detective bit her bottom lip, slowly nodding in smarmy contentment. She had to admit, she actually was thoroughly amused by the glimmerous fop's adorable reaction. Ema also had to admit that she did feel a sense of monumental victory in the enlightenment of the dandy man's nonexistent sexual experience. As a matter of fact, learning about it simply made her crave for him even more; now she really wanted him, "Of course I'm happy, you glimmerous fop. Actually, I'm entertained."

At the beat of Ema's last word, the music finally ends, and the second song immediately followed after. However, _Careless Whisper_ did not play for a third time. This time, instead of a saxophone riff, a slow piano tune plays, and an effeminate voice began singing.

 _Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

 _Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

Although this one is a bit more obscure than the previous song, the detective could easily remember it from a 2015 movie trailer she watched last week. _Crazy In Love - 2014 Remix_ by Beyoncé. As much as Ema dislikes anything _Fifty Shades of Grey_ , the very second the music amalgamated with the thick atmosphere of libidinous thirst, the product of that "chemical" reaction is a juggernaut of pure, absolute, erotic famishment. And her starvation needs immediate, sexual nourishment which only Klavier could give.

 _Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

 _Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no_

Like a starved tigress, the detective prowled closer to her glimmerous prey, inching closer to him in slow steps that follow to the beat of the music. Licking her lips and making a low growl of erotic hunger, she straddles her prey, wrapping her arms around his neck. Within her eyes are a gaze of sheer prurience and a desire for his touch, "You know, you should be happy as well, fop. I mean, we can both fix that little problem of yours right here and now."

 _You got me lookin', so crazy my baby_

 _I'm not myself lately I'm foolish, I don't do this_

Klavier raised an eyebrow. Even though he knows that the detective is clearly pleading for him to fuck her (and he's more than willing to do so), for the glory of playful vengeance, he wanted to retaliate and tease the adamantine woman a little, "My problem? Are you sure? I think the one with the problem here is you, Fräulein. Because it seems like I'm not the one who's begging for anything."

"Don't play me for a goddamn idiot, you glimmerous fop." Ema scowled right at him. The detective was well aware that Klavier had obviously made a smug retort to reciprocate for teasing him earlier, and she was also well aware that he was being a hypocrite, "You say that you're not begging for anything, but I think you're lying."

 _I've been playing myself, baby I don't care_

 _Baby your love's got the best of me_

 _Your love's got the best of me_

"You're a bad liar, fop. You know how I can tell?" Using her right index finger, Ema gently touches the tip of the prosecutor's cock, prompting him to grunt while she carefully strokes him, "See? I'm not a very good lie detector, but your body's already giving you away."

 _Baby your love's got the best of me_

 _Baby you're making a fool of me_

Before Klavier could make his counterargument, the detective casually walks over to the nightstand, picking up the box full of condoms and grabbing three before she walked back over to her glimmerous fop, "You're already a pain to begin with. I don't need you knocking me up."

Slowly tearing the foil open, she took it out and tossed the other two packages on the bed. Her lustful pang of hunger escalates as Ema slid the condom right on the prosecutor's erection with much ease. Once again, she managed to leave the coxcomb without words from the power of her warm touch, and everything's going according to plan. Now that the detective's got him in her grasp - figuratively and literally - it was finally time for her to experience her first real taste of sexual consummation. Although it would be from the hands of the glimmerous fop, she has to admit that there _is_ something charming about him.

 _You got me sprung and I don't care who sees_

 _Cause baby you got me, you got me, oh you got me_

Without any further delay, she takes her G-String and bra right off, tossing them aside, leaving only her garterbelt and stockings on. Klavier's eyes bulge at the mere sight of the Fräulein's nakedness, yet he had no ample time to react when Ema straddled him once more, wrapping her left arm around his neck and taking his cock with her right hand...

 _You got me._

It barely took half a second before Klavier felt her slide down his length, letting him penetrate her, and tearing right through each other's chastity.

 _Ah!_

In a startled response to this abrupt action, the prosecutor tossed his head back, moaning loudly. Ema, on the other hand, was speechless, shaking. Her body trembled in shock. She felt no pain at first, but that changed immediately. Because the delayed sting of her broken hymen hits her with full-force, her grip around Klavier's neck tightened slightly, her fingers felt completely numb, and it drew out a clamorous scream from the top of her lungs.

 _I look and stare so deep in your eyes_

 _I touch on you more and more every time_

After she screamed, there was a moment of silence between them. Only the music and their heavy breathing could be heard. The prosecutor and detective were in a deadlock, staying absolutely motionless, stunned and paralyzed by what just happened. They were unsure whether they should move or whether they should remain still.

 _When you leave I'm begging you not to go_

 _Call your name two or three times in a row_

"Fräulein Detective. A - Are you alright?" Klavier broke the silence. Ema was clinging onto him, quivering from the unexpected sensation. It was only then that the fop realized that she actually screamed out of pain, and he was mortified by the possibility that he might have severely injured her, "Fräulein? Please tell me you're not hurt."

 _Such a funny thing for me to try to explain_

"I - I'm fine, you glimmerous fop." It took a few seconds before the detective finally managed to pull herself together, realizing that a scientifically minded person, like her, should've known that the process of losing one's virginity isn't a painless trial for most women. It took another second for her to notice that the stinging pain had already subsided... And when the next second had passed, she felt another sting. Not the sting of pain, but a sensation of a sharp needle stabbing her, injecting her with a sense of rush, euphoria, and exhilaration.

 _How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame_

 _Yeah_

With the pain gone and the erotic pleasure resurrected from its shallow grave, Ema had no bounds that could hold her back anymore. In an easy, gradual rhythm, the detective began moving her body up and down, feeling the prosecutor's length graze the inside walls of her vagina. She could hear him grunt from the way she moved, and it was somewhat amusing to hear his reaction, "See? Told you I'm fine."

 _And I still don't understand_

 _Just how your love could do what no one else can_

"F - Fräulein -" Once again, Klavier was silenced by two lips clashing, passionately colliding into his. He could feel her speed up and tense, nearly jumping as she lifts her body and plummets down, riding his length, caressing his length with her womanhood. In an unconscious compulsion, Klavier's hands grasp onto the Fräulein's waist. His hips began moving as well, making hard upward thrusts, driving his cock deep inside of her. They both moan in pure satisfaction to the beat of the prosecutor's thrusts and the beat of the music.

 _Got me lookin' so crazy right now_

 _Your love's got me lookin' so crazy right now_

Pressing his hands on her lower back, Klavier forcefully pushes Ema down, plunging further and deeper, almost burying his cock inside of her. The detective reacted as expected. Jerking her head back, whimpering in sweet, sweet pleasure. Her hand grabbed the back of the prosecutor's head by his hair, lightly pulling it. The glimmerous man was obviously not amused at first; however, he retaliated back by giving one powerful upward thrust, forcing her to squeak " _fucking fop!_ " and pull his hair even harder.

 _Got me lookin so crazy right now_

 _Your touch got me lookin so crazy right now (your love)_

" _Ngh_ , Fräulein. _Mmnh_. Please be careful with my hair." Having his long blond hair pulled isn't something the prosecuting fop enjoyed. He spent half an hour meticulously fixing his hair, and wasting all his efforts is no fun. Trying not to get his golden locks ruined by Ema's rough yanking, Klavier unties his ponytail, completely letting his hair down. Because if his hair's going to be pulled during sex, it would be best if he just lets it go altogether.

 _Hoping you'll save me right now_

 _Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now (your love)_

With the glimmerous fop's hair down, Ema was finally free to run her hand through those lush, blond strands of gold. Yet it didn't stop her from lightly pulling on it, chuckling at the prosecutor's frown, " _Mmm_ , you're such a fop." Her fingers graze through the prosecutor's long strands of hair, combing it as she lets him continue to pleasure her with his strong thrusts, while she purrs at his intimate touch.

 _Looking so crazy in love_

 _Got me lookin', got me lookin' so crazy in love_

They both continue their unrestrained rapture. Fucking each other to the beat of the sensual music. Each second that passed felt absolutely amazing. The way Ema moves in sync with Klavier's thrusting, it was as if the song is narrating their every single movement in this sublime ravishment. And the detective is begging for more, " _Ah_... I want you... _Mmm_ , fuck me harder, you glimmerous fop."

 _Got me lookin' so crazy right now_

 _Your love's got me lookin' so crazy right now_

Her glimmerous fop was more than happy to fulfill her request. So, with as much strength his body could give, Klavier deliberately pushes her downward and made a firm, upward thrust, plunging his entire length inside of her with full force - and his Fräulein Detective was not disappointed. Ema reflexively arches her back, groaning and moaning in lusty, sexually enchanted felicity in every successive pounding thereafter.

 _Got me lookin' so crazy right now_

Warm perspiration cloaks them from head to toe, and the temperature felt like it rose a thousand degrees Fahrenheit. It was as if the room was about to burst into _erotic flames_ \- erotic flames borne from the lewd friction created by their libertine, debauched, unchained and wild passion.

 _Your touch got me lookin' so crazy right now_

"Fräulein Detective, _Ngh_." Klavier grits his teeth from the intense satisfaction coursing through his bloodstream. He can already tell that their inflammable sex was right and ready to catch fire as the pressure builds in the lower half of his body. Knowing this, the prosecutor became fully cognizant about his imminent orgasm, "Fräulein, I... I'm gonna - _Ah_!" He couldn't finish his sentence as the detective tensed up, clenching Klavier's cock with her female walls, "I think I -"

"I know... You want to cum... _Mmm_... You fop..." Ema isn't ignorant about her glimmerous coxcomb's impending need to cum, because she, herself, is quickly approaching her climax as well, "Don't hold yourself - _Ngh_... Back."

 _Got me hoping you'll save me right now_

 _Your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now (your love)_

The song is about to end, and Klavier knew that the stubborn detective won't tolerate him drawing out their onerous, erotic laboring any longer - nor would his body tolerate it either. Using the time he has left, his muscles contract as he speeds his upward thrusts, ramming his cock deep inside of her, ready to let himself go and cum inside of her, "Fräulein I'm gonna -"

She cuts him off with a passionate kiss, deeply immersing herself in the fop's gratifying lips. Once again, Ema combs her hands through his blond locks, letting the silk-like strands of hair gingerly brush up against the skin of her fingers, " _Nngh, ah_..." The detective was on the verge of her orgasm, and was heading there in lightning speed. Even though the condom would null the feeling of him ejaculating inside of her, she still wanted her glimmerous fop to cum for her, " _Mmm_ , fucking fop..."

So, under her fatigued breathing, nearing the song's end, the Fräulein Detective whispers in weighted words, "Klavier Gavin, you glimmerous fop, I want you to cum inside me."

 _Looking so crazy in love_

 _Got me lookin, got me lookin' so crazy in love_

Unable to resist the seductive temptation of hearing his actual name come from the woman's mouth for once, the prosecutor gave a final, rigid thrust, pounding his whole length in her, letting the music reach its conclusion, and letting himself reach his own end as well, "E - Ema..."

 _Ah!_

To the beat of the lyrical gasp, Klavier and Ema moan in one breath. Their bodies tense at the very moment the sensation of their first sexual orgasmic release electrifies them, and it travels through their veins... And its overwhelming euphoria forces them to howl in absolute satisfaction, rapture, bliss, and burning pleasure.

 _Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no. Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no._

 _Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no. Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh -_

 _Oh no no..._

* * *

Ten minutes have passed since the detective-prosecutor duo finished their synchronized orgasm, and the two are currently resting on the bed, silently letting themselves restore their stamina. Klavier tied his hair back in a ponytail and took his shirt off, rather disheartened that his clothes got damp from sweat. Still, he can't help but giggle when he turned to look at Ema - who at present is lying down à la Kate Winslet's 'draw me like one of your French girls', _Titanic_ style, "Well, Fräulein Detective, you seem quite satisfied."

"I am. I am." She smirks back at him, biting her lower lip in amusement. After her eyes were given a clear view of the prosecutor's shirtless torso, Ema notices (and has to admit) that Klavier is pretty well built for a foppish man like him. A light pink blush stains her cheeks the longer she allowed her stare eat the eye candy dandy, "You know, fop, you're actually not that bad. I mean, you're still annoying, but I had a lot of fun with you."

The detective moves closer to her glimmerous fop and places a light kiss on his cheek, playfully winking at him, "By the way, I think I might actually take you off of my shit list."

"Really? Is that so?" The ex-rockstar chuckles at the woman's remarks, "Well in that case," He gives her a quick kiss on her lips, "That's great news for me, my Fräulein Detective."

And to which she responds with a hearty laugh, "I said ' _maybe_ ', so don't get too excited, you glimmerous fop."

"Ja, ja, I know." Klavier raises his eyebrow, pouting while he flips his hair in slight displeasure, turning around to look away from Ema's snobby grin. But when he gave himself a moment to think about her, the prosecutor came to realize that from now there on, Fräulein Detective - better known as Ema Skye, the detective who continuously disparages and criticizes him - would be the person he lost his virginity to. Nevertheless, he's honestly more than satisfied that Fräulein Detective is his first.

And looking around, Klavier also realizes that this room would officially be the place where they had sex for the first time. A private room with a ridiculously complex lock mechanism in an obscure dance club after being hypnotized by George Michael and Beyoncé's sensual music and getting locked inside - Oh, yeah, they're still trapped in this place -

 _*Shing*_

Okay, never mind. The door just unlocked, "Hmm. That was easy." Indeed it was. Actually, it was as if the lock had a password system where the password is fornicating on the bed, "Well, Fräulein, now that the lock mechanism unlocked, it looks like we can finally leave."

"Yeah." Ema shuffles off of the bed, picking her clothes up. Her skin, still moist from the post-sex aftermath, made it uncomfortable to put them back on, warranting her to wish for a good, long shower to wash away the sticky residue. Feeling a vibration from her pants, she takes her phone out and checks it, "Huh, it's from the Chief Prosecutor." It seems like she received a new text from Miles Edgeworth, "I wonder what it's about -"

Her eyes opened wide the instant she read his message, "Oh, shit." Ema gulps dry air in utter fear. She could feel the room temperature plummet as a cold drop of sweat travels down her face and a painful headache drawing near. Turning around to look at the confused Klavier, the detective aims a sharp glare of wrathful fury right into his eyes. Because after being enlightened by Miles' text message, Ema was just about ready to land a punch on the foppish prosecutor's nose.

"You stupid, glimmerous, dumb fop, the fucking bed is evidence!"

* * *

Lyre: Because Klema needs more love. As always, thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
